War of Imladris
by CJD93
Summary: Tarahil the 1st son of Elrond, dwells in Rivendell.But with the rise of darkness can peace last? My first fanfic. please R&R. I do not own any characters just tarahil.


In the year of the Second Age of middle earth, Elrond founded the hidden refuge if Imladris. In this age the War of the Last Alliance was formed. They waged war with Sauron, and won. But the One ring survived. After the end of the second age Elrond married the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. Together they had 4 children: Tarahil, Elladan, Elhoir, and Arwen Evenstar. During the third age Sauron's power grew. He soon invaded Gondor and Mirkwood. Elrond raised his children after his wife departed to Valinor. The Eldest of his children Tarahil received an Elven ring of power, Silmeare which harnessed the power of light.

By the fourth age Sauron had gained the one ring and now controlled Gondor and Rohan. He now turned to the Elves of Lorien, Rivendell, Mirkwood and Mithlond. Elrond led a small army from imladris to lorien, but the elves lost the great forest. Sauron burned the forest to the ground, killing all who resisted. Upon gaining the one ring Galadriel, Elrond and Gandalf along with many elves left middle earth. Before departing Elrond gave control of Imladris to Tarahil and Tarahil placed a veil of power around imladris. Meanwhile Saurons forces in Dol Guldur, Mordor, Minus Morgul, and the goblins marched to Imladris. Before his forces arrived Cirdan the shipwright in mithlond sent his army to Rivendell to strengthen the elven defense. While the elves readied the defenses of imladris, Sauron sent a wave of attacks to test his enemy. The elves fought hard and arose victorious. Just before the Great Battle began Tarahil held a council and layed his defense plan. The horns of orcs and goblins blew like the roaring sea. Once within sight the elves rained arrows upon the evil beings. But that didn't stop them, they reached the wall but elven warriors stood ready and obliterated the orcs.

The final test was over, now came the full darkness. Tarahil wouldn't show himself until Sauron or the nazgul arrived. But Glorfindel would take the nazgul. The dark tide filled the valley both orc and goblin. They reached the wall and used rams and catapults to tear down the wall, but the power of Tarahil and the arrows of the elves kept the orcs at bay. The battle was going in favor of the elves when a dark figure approached the gate, it was Sauron! All nature and time seemed to stop when Sauron lifted up his hands and cried in the black speech an ancient word of power. The wall split asunder and the gate shattered. The orcs and goblins poured into the elven haven, but the elves stood ready and battle was joined. Tarahil could feel the darkness over Imladris he could hardly uphold the veil when Sauron shattered it. Sauron unleashed deadly blasts to the elven army when Glorfindel engaged him. Just as Glorfindel fell before him, Tarahil came running and fought with the corrupt maia. Tarahil looked just like his father and Sauron thought him to be Elrond. So sauron said " Give me vilya and you shall live". Tarahil replied "I am not him and you will never get vilya".

Tarahil through off his cloak and behold he shown with a dazzling light saying " Behold Silmeare, ring of light"! Because his ring wasn't made by saurons knowledge it was a free spirited ring. Sauron used his power to shoot a bolt of darkness at Tarahil. But he was immune to Saurons magic. With that Tarahil shot a bolt of light into Sauron's stomach, wounding him greatly. He let out a unearthly screech and all elves and orcs ceased fighting. You fool I shall kill you! With lightning speed Sauron struck Tarahil with his malice, he was immune to saurons magic, but not his weapon. The elf lord was wounded but began the fighting with spear and magic once more. It looked as if sauron would win, but with all his power and strength tarahil cast down sauron and destroyed his physical form. All evil in the valley fled.

Most were slaughtered, but some escaped to Dol Guldur. Tarahil led his army to Mirkwood and cast down the walls and pits of Dol Guldur. From there his forces split, Glorfindel lead forces to destroy Minus Morgul, and Tarahil led the rest into mordor. He cast down the black gate and killed the remaining orcs and trolls. Upon arriving at Mount doom to destroy the one the remaining nazgul barred his way. Summoning his power from silmeare, he obliterated the nazgul with a lighting storm. When tarahil entered mount doom the ring called to him speaking of greater power, but he called upon silmeare for strength and cast the ring into the fire. The elves left mordor and joined glorfindel in destroying Minus morgul. After they cleansed the major places of darkness, the thousands of goblins that were left in the mountians attacked imladris and killed the few defending the haven. Tarahil arrived to find his once proud realm in ashes and in his anger assailed the small goblin stronghold in the north slaying nearly all goblins. Since the valley was tainted the elves that wished to leave to Valinor left and the remaining built the city of Imladria in Fangorn forest and a few dwelled in mithlond. And so ends the realm of Sauron and the beginning of a new age of peace.


End file.
